


Frustrated But There Is A Happy Ending

by 007black



Series: Brokilon 99 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Haircuts, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Only seen the Netflix adaptation, Pining, Posted while I should’ve been sleeping, corona mentioned, geralts hair, no beta we die like men, posted on mobile sorry yall, roach is a dog, stregobor is a doucebag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: Geralt come to work with newly buzzed hair, Jaskier doesn’t seem to react.Very sorry! Definitely should’ve been sleeping as it is not my finest work, do not need to read this to understand the rest of the series! I may try and fix it but idk this was just a crack fic lol and then someone mentioned Brooklyn 99 and I just started a world where Brooklyn 99 is Brokilon 99 🤷♀️
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Brokilon 99 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719238
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Frustrated But There Is A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Misha Collin’s instagram video of his daughter cutting his hair. Also a fic on Ao3 by evaneddie. Considered making Ciri accidentally get bubblegum in Geralt’s hair and that’s why he had to cut it but this is better.

As Geralt walks into the bullpen he expects gasps of horror. Ciri, his adorable adopted daughter had decided to play hairdresser the previous evening and it ended with Geralt using clippers. Luckily he had some on hand, mind you they where dog clippers he bought to give Roach, the family cocker spaniel the trims she constantly needed, but after he wiped them down with disinfectant he figured it would be alright. The last time he wore his hair this short he must have still been in high school. His adoptive brothers Eskel and Lambert had enjoyed laughing at his fate of premature white hair and the fact that their father deciding that shaving his head was the best way to deal with the onset of his white and brown hair. So when he walks into work and no one not even Lambert pokes fun he is supervised. He is known as leutinant white wolf. Noctorious for his long white locks. 

Jaskier is coming back today, after being in isolation for 2 weeks after coming in contact with a supposed case of covid-19 and Geralt was estatic. They had been texting back and forth, updating Jaskier on the drama going on at the police station and keeping him company. He was almost hurt when Jaskier just ignored his new look. Deep down he’d wanted a compliment or at least a jab but uncharacteristically Jaskier was suddenly very distant and cold, but maybe his isolation weeks had put him in a mood. Jaskier had started the whole white wolf nickname and Geralt was worried when the whole day passed without any pun. Geralt had come up with at least three on the drive in. Yennefer had winked at him at lunch. Letting him know she approved. One of the more seasoned lieutenants, Tissaia had commented on how much more practical his short hair was as it could no longer obscure his vision or be an easy target during a fight. Stregobor, a nasty sexist suit who really needed to retire had congratulated him on looking like a real man. He had scowled at him. Their feud long standing. 

The entire day passed with no excitement and finally it was time to go home. While in the garage he noticed Jaskier was just up ahead, slowly moving towards his sedan. He jogged to catch up and grabbed his wrist after getting his attention.  
“Jaskier, how are you doing?” He earnestly looks into the blue eyes for any subtle response. The ocean blue calms him and it’s been awhile since he’s seen them in person. They are his favourite aspect of his best friend who he happens to be in love with.  
“I’m dandy G, it’s been a long day and I want to go home. Care to let go?” The monotone and lack of expression and emotion that usually pour from the detective are worrying.  
“Julian, don’t lie, we both know how we are trained to catch lying and I think I know you well enough to catch your tells.” Even though Julian is his legal name it is rarely used, especially by Geralt but he finds saying that name out loud is oddly intimate. 

Jaskier who flirts with even the criminals they bring in, would unlikely be interested in the single dad romantically no matter how much it breaks his heart to acknowledge it. He should be thankful he has Jaskier as a friend and stop imposing on boundaries with wishful thinking of Jaskier feeling the same. 

“You’ve always called me Jaskier.” Is the quiet response that jolts him out of his thoughts. He continues to analyze Jaskier’s face for any indication on wether that statement was a positive thing or not, but the blank and cold glare remains. He wishes the detective would do something even if it was anger at being called an almost forgotten name. Anything would be better than this. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or bring up bad memories with that name. I won’t do it again.” Geralt guesses that the name reminds Jaskier of his parents, stuffy and pretentious and disappointed with their eldest son, and these memories are the cause of Jaskier’s blank expression. “I really hate seeing you upset. Please just tell me what is wrong, I’d like to help if I can.” 

“No, ah, no the name is ah fine. It’s just I want to kiss you.” Geralt strains to hear the last of the sentence as Jaskier stutters and whispers through. 

Geralt does a double take. Jaskier wants to kiss him. Now? He doesn’t realize he parrots the words back to him. 

“Yes I do and I’m so sorry I tried to stop it, falling in love, and I wasn’t going to mention it. I know you don’t want to risk dating right now while raising Ciri and with work-“ Geralt gives his wrist a slight squeeze to break Jaskier out of his nervous rambling. 

“This is why you wouldn’t look at me today and why you were acting so different?” 

Jaskier looks down and scratches the back of his neck with his free hand. He looks nervous now and it takes him a bit to respond. “Kind of? You cut your hair.” 

Geralt does another double take. What the hell does his haircut have to do with kissing and Jaskier acting strange. He arches an eyebrow and waits for Jaskier to continue. 

“You cut your hair and not that it doesn’t look nice because it does though long hair suites you much better, I just always imagined kissing you and being able to run my fingers through your hair. Meliteles why am I saying this!” Jaskier imagines them kissing? He releases the captured wrist and tilts his head still checking for any sign of Jaskier being unwell. 

“You’re okay though?”

“Of course! You’re not mad about me wanting to kiss you?” Jaskier still looks nervous and shy and Geralt doesn’t like the look. 

“Never Jaskier, come here.” He waits till Jaskier takes a step towards him. “Kiss me.” 

Taking Jaskier’s hands and placing them on the nape of his neck where he can feel the bristles of his shorn hair. “Look, it’s long enough you can feel it. I didn’t plan to cut it, Ciri was bored and wanted to play with my hair and I didn’t notice she had scissors until she already did the damage. I’ll grow it back out and keep it long, if I get to kiss you.” 

Finally Jaskier’s eyes light up to their usual brilliance. “Good enough.” 

Geralt lets Jaskier pull his head down the few inches he needs to press their lips together. Geralt smiles and wraps his arms around Jaskier’s waist. 

“You’re so cute when you’re happy.” He mumbles. 

“You take that back!” Jaskier reels back and points incredulously at Geralt. “I am not cute I am badass and a sexy man. A badass man!” 

“You are a cute, sexy, badass man who I want to be my boyfriend, come back and kiss me.” Geralt reaches for Jaskier’s waist again moving one hand up the soft fabric of his button up. 

Geralt grows his hair back to his expected length and lets Ciri teach Jaskier how to braid using his permanently long hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me sane in these trying times. <3


End file.
